<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my hand by boatstoesta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058120">take my hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatstoesta/pseuds/boatstoesta'>boatstoesta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>walk alongside of me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Teacher AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatstoesta/pseuds/boatstoesta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher AU-Beca and Chloe fell together at the end of the last school year. Now summer is almost over, and it's time to see if their new relationship will be able to survive going back to those halls.</p><p>Sequel to walk alongside of me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>walk alongside of me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>AUGUST</p>
</div><br/>Beca lay there between white linen sheets with closed eyes. She could feel Chloe against her, breathing hard.<p>So much for a relaxing lunch date. </p><p>She felt Chloe roll over, opening her eyes to see her lay propped up on her elbows. Her lips brushed against Beca’s ear. “Does this make me a temptress?” Chloe said, smirking and playing with Beca’s hair. </p><p>Beca laughed dryly. “You used your feminine wiles to achieve your evil ends.”</p><p>She ran her fingers deeper into Beca’s hair and looked down at her with heavy-lidded eyes that made Beca swallow. “Didn’t feel so evil at the time, did it?”</p><p>“No,” Beca said softly. “Not so evil after all.”</p><p>Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca long and slow. “Mm. I’m going to go take a shower. Care to join?”</p><p>Beca watched as Chloe pulled the sheet off her bare body and walked toward the master bathroom. God, those hips. She never got tired of watching Chloe walk. </p><p>“Beca?”</p><p>“Hm?” She glanced up. “Oh. Um, yeah. I’ll come with.”</p><p>Chloe smirked at her knowingly. She turned back to the sink, removing her makeup.<br/>
<br/>
They’d spent the entire summer like this. If they weren’t outside on the patio—Chloe with her books and her garden, Beca with her music—they were here in Chloe’s bed. It was too easy to get wrapped up in each other’s arms and waste an afternoon away.</p><p>Beca walked up behind her and skimmed her fingers along Chloe’s lower back before turning on the water. When it was hot enough, they both stepped in, sliding the glass door shut.</p><p>Chloe hummed involuntarily as the water hit her back. “That feels good,” she murmured. Her hand snaked out around Beca and pulled her in so they both stood under the steaming jet. They stood there, Chloe’s chest to Beca’s back, just enjoying it. </p><p>Beca rested her head back on Chloe’s shoulder, a mounting sense of stress coming over her.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked, the arms around her ribs holding her a little tighter. </p><p>Beca nearly scoffed. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to read her, apparently. Just Chloe. </p><p>“It’s almost over,” she finally said.</p><p>She felt Chloe push the wet hair away from her face. She planted a kiss on her throat from behind. “It’s not over. It’s just… changing.”</p><p>“School starts in a week.”</p><p>“I know,” Chloe said. </p><p>A long silence stretched between them. They’d been avoiding this conversation. The ‘we both teach at the same school, so how is this going to work?’ conversation. </p><p>Beca felt Chloe’s sigh against her neck. “Do you… do you want this to be over? I would understand if you did, you know. I wouldn’t hold it against you.”</p><p>Beca half-turned so she could look at Chloe. The redhead’s eyebrows were pinched together in her best attempt to hide how little she wanted that.</p><p>“No,” Beca said. Chloe’s muscles relaxed against her. “But we have to talk about it. About what we’re going to do.”</p><p>“I know. I guess I didn’t want to ruin it with…”</p><p>Life? Work? Other people’s opinions? The whole summer was spent in a bubble. Kissing in the dark, sitting in the sun, cooking dinner together, falling to the floor and making love wherever they landed. In the last two months, Beca spent more time at Chloe’s house than she did her own.</p><p>And seven days from now, a new reality was waiting for them. </p><p>“What do we do, Chlo?”</p><p>“We just… tell them.”</p><p>Beca pressed her face into Chloe’s neck. “Tell them what?”</p><p>She paused, wrapping her arms tighter around Beca. “We tell them that we’re together.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“You ready for the first day?” Chloe said. She was wearing a bright yellow summer dress with a cardigan over it, and she was radiating excitement. Beca, on the other hand, was wearing professional black slacks and a royal blue button-down tucked into her pants.<p>“Ready as I’ll ever be…” she sighed. She put a hand on Chloe’s waist and kissed her cheek. “You made french toast?”</p><p>Chloe nodded. “Here, let me make you a plate.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks.”</p><p>Beca was still getting used to what a relationship felt like—some days it was still strange the way Chloe was so eager to make Beca happy, even in the tiniest ways.</p><p>Chloe grabbed a can of whipped cream and began covering the french toast in it.</p><p>“Oh—um, that’s enough—” Beca watched in horror as Chloe just kept going. “Oh—alright—” </p><p>Chloe set the whipped cream down, beaming at her creation, before sprinkling a little cinnamon on top and passing it to Beca. “Here you go.”</p><p>Beca looked at it, trying to suppress laughter. “Um… thanks, Chlo.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Eat up, we need to leave soon,” she said. “This is your first full year teaching! I can’t wait. You’re going to love homecoming, by the way. All week long everyone dresses up like crazy and it is such a blast.”</p><p>“Oh, wow,” Beca said. She sat down at the island and took an admittedly delicious bite. “Let me guess. You’re one of those teachers who wears a costume on Halloween, too?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chloe said, looking at her like she was crazy. She grabbed Beca’s jaw and kissed her. “I’ll forgive you for even posing the question.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Beca and Chloe arrived at the school early, waiting alone for Principal Davis in her office.<p>They sat in musty padded chairs, looking idly around the room. Motivational posters that probably hadn’t been swapped out since the 90s adorned the walls, saying things like <em>‘TEAMWORK!’</em> and <em>‘INTEGRITY!’</em></p><p>The only sound was Chloe’s incessant knee-bouncing. “Don’t be nervous,” Beca said under her breath. “It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>Chloe nodded and let her finger graze Beca’s hand, wishing she could hold it to calm herself down.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” Principal Davis said, walking briskly through the door. Chloe snatched her hand back. “Just wanted to welcome our newest teacher personally. We’ve finally filled the open position in the English department.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chloe smiled nervously. “No problem at all.”</p><p>“You’ll meet Mr. Murphy today at the staff meeting. Hallelujah, it feels good to have a full staff again. Unfortunate situation...”</p><p>“Unfortunate situation?” Chloe asked, an edge to her voice.</p><p>Principal Davis waved a hand dismissively. “Ah, it happened before either of you were hired. Two teachers were engaging in an inappropriate relationship, unfortunately. Miss Mitchell, that’s how your job became available, actually. We’ve been trying to fill the gap in the English department for ages, though.”</p><p>“Oh?” Beca asked, her voice an octave too high. She glanced at Chloe nervously.</p><p>“Well, it’s in the past now. I hate to fire anybody, but rules are rules. Anyway. What did you two have for me today?”</p><p>Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Um…”</p><p>“Fridays—” Beca blurted out. “Last semester we were a great team on lunch duty and we were hoping we could both be assigned to Fridays again.” She glanced at Chloe. “To supervise,” she added quickly. “Lunch…”</p><p>Principal Davis beamed at them. “Of course! Oh, I’m so glad you two like working together. I had a feeling you two would click when I partnered you last year.”</p><p>Beca laughed ironically, and Chloe kicked her under the chair.</p><p>When they walked out of her office, Chloe immediately grabbed Beca by the arm and dragged her to an empty study hall room.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Chloe hissed the moment the door was closed. </p><p>Beca winced. So much for filling out a sheet of paper to declare the relationship to HR. “Admittedly that was an unexpected outcome.”</p><p>Chloe was looking at her with wide eyes. “Didn’t you ever wonder why your job was open in the middle of the school year?”</p><p>“I don’t know! It was a job! I took it! End of story!”</p><p>“Not end of story! <em>That’s</em> why there was still an opening in the English department? How did I not know about this? Oh my god. I can’t lose this job,” Chloe said. She was hyperventilating now. “I love this school. I want to retire here. I want to be, like, an old lady teacher that has way too much fun for her age, and doesn’t really understand the slang but laughs at all the kids’ jokes anyways, and shakes her head saying ‘kids these days’, and—”</p><p>“No one is losing their job.” Beca paced the floor, chewing on her lip. The bell rang, giving them a five-minute warning that the first period of the day was about to begin. “Look, we have to get to class. Just make it through today, and we’ll talk about it at your place tonight, okay?”</p><p>Chloe nodded, letting out a nervous breath. When they went their separate ways into their classrooms, Beca instinctively wanted to kiss her goodbye, and it dawned on her in that split second what they really got themselves into.</p><p>Shaking herself of the situation, Beca stepped into her classroom right as the bell rang. It was her first ever first-day-of-the-year, and she wasn’t going to let anything stop her from making it a good one.</p><p>“Morning,” she said. Two or three kids mumbled something back. She swept the room with her eyes, taking in the class with a smirk. “Wow, that was weak. I hope I didn’t get a boring first period this year.”</p><p>The students chuckled, a couple smirking back. So far as she learned last year, having a sense of humor with students was the easiest way to get them to pay attention. This was an older group, with some fresh faces as well as some who she’d had in class before.</p><p>“For those of you who are awake, I’m Miss Mitchell. You can call me... <em>Miss Mitchell</em>. Welcome to Natural Sciences.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>The day went by relatively quickly, and Beca was happy to see the return of a few of her favorite students. </p><p>At lunch, she debated taking her food down to the staff lounge and seeing how Chloe was, but her gut told her it wasn’t the right place or time. She had her salad at her desk—Chloe had packed it for her, of course.</p><p>It was a day where she had to pass out and read a syllabus every single period—mandatory, unfortunately—and by the last period of the day she was ready to shove it into a drawer and forget about it for another year.</p><p>The end-of-day bell rang. The kids gathered their folders and began shuffling out. “Don’t forget to get those signed. Make good choices!”</p><p>As soon as the school was relatively empty, she drove straight to Chloe’s house. Beca walked from room to room looking for her. Finally, she glanced out the kitchen window. Her redheaded beauty was sitting on the back patio steps, her face in her hands.</p><p>Her stomach did a flip. Walking outside, she wordlessly sat next to Chloe and pulled her hands into her own, cupping them protectively.</p><p>“Hey… look at me.”</p><p>Chloe tore her eyes from the pavement and met Beca’s gaze. </p><p>She hated seeing the stress and worry there. This morning Chloe was so ecstatic about the first day back, and it killed her that this is what it turned into.</p><p>“No damage has been done, right? Nobody knows but us.” </p><p>“I’m scared, Beca. What are we going to do?” She leaned into Beca’s arms, pressing her cheek against her hair. </p><p>“I don’t know. I wish I could tell you.”</p><p>Here they were. Things were the same and yet they were so different. How would they possibly deal with this without risking their jobs or their relationship?</p><p>“This changes everything,” Chloe said quietly. “We could get fired.”</p><p>A mix of confusion and uncertainty tinged with a hint of fear hit her like a ton of bricks.<br/>
Chloe could change her mind about her; it would be reasonable. It would be fair. Hell, it might even be right. </p><p>“I’m well aware of it, Chlo.” She leaned over and gently kissed her temple. Right now, Beca just wanted to feel her close. There was so much uncertainty clouding around them. “We don’t have to tell anyone, you know.”</p><p>“So it’s long looks across the parking lot again?” she asked. “Our hands brush in the hallway? We come home at night and fall back together after acting like there’s nothing between us all day at work?” </p><p>Beca suppressed the bile rising in her throat. “Let’s just not go to the worst-case scenario before anything’s even happened.” Beca took a deep breath. “Look, I care about you a lot. I’m not going to let anything happen to your career, alright? I just don’t have a solution for this. Not right now.”</p><p>She rubbed a hand over her face. This was a clusterfuck of epic proportions. Of course, nothing can ever just be simple. There would always be a trade-off. </p><p>The question now was, is the trade worth it?</p><p>Beca brushed Chloe’s hair away from her face, meeting her baby blue eyes. It was all she needed to answer that question. <em>Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.</em> She leaned in and pressed her lips against Chloe’s, the kiss laced with desperation.</p><p>Chloe nuzzled into Beca’s neck. “I just… I had all these mental images of what it was going to be like this year. Driving to school together, and packing our lunches together every morning… getting to eat in our classrooms and tell each other about our day. I don’t even get to be proud that you’re mine. I was so excited for that.”</p><p>“We can still do some of those things until we figure this out. We can. This won’t be for forever. We’re going to figure it out, okay?”</p><p>Chloe nodded against her. Beca didn’t relax, though. The feeling washed over her that what they were about to do was unwise at best, unsustainable at worst. </p><p>She pushed those thoughts away and ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair, closing her eyes. “Everything will be alright.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Yeah, Chlo. I promise.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>SEPTEMBER</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Weeks had passed, yet they still had no solution. They contemplated a number of options like Beca looking for a new school to teach at, sneaking around and risking getting caught, waiting to be together, and everything in between.</p><p>There was no easy or good solution. Beca knew it was childish, wanting everything to work out without any of the hard or annoying things in the way. It was just so hard not to have a game plan that made any sense.</p><p>There was an undercurrent of sadness to Chloe’s personality, despite the fact that she swore up and down that she was fine with things the way they were. Beca wasn’t quite sure when it began, but she knew it was there to stay. </p><p>It hurt Chloe to be sneaking around, to feel like she was lying to people at work. Not be her normal affectionate self. To question how it looked to a passerby every time they interacted at work, wondering, <em>do they know? Can they tell?</em> </p><p>It was wearing on Chloe, but still she smiled. It was just a little dimmer than before.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Beca stayed at the school late, helping a student who was already struggling with the material on the first upcoming test. She tutored him for an hour and then spent another thirty minutes grading homework assignments.</p><p>She was singing to herself when she turned around and saw Chloe leaning against the doorframe, watching her quietly.</p><p>“Jesus, dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Why are you just watching me, creep?”</p><p>“Just listening,” Chloe murmured, her gaze gentle and warm. “Just thinking about you.” </p><p>Beca’s throat tightened. “Oh.”</p><p>Chloe walked up to her desk. “If you love music so much, why didn’t you ever consider teaching it?”</p><p>“And spend all my time showing kids how to sing boring, outdated songs the state approves of? No thank you.” </p><p>Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca’s cheek, her hand smoothing the back of her hair. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Beca looked up at Chloe. They weren’t supposed to be showing affection at the school and she knew that. “Chlo…” </p><p>The light in her eyes faltered momentarily, and Beca instantly kicked herself. Chloe stepped back. “I know, I know. Are you coming over tonight?” Chloe looked over her shoulder dramatically. “You know… to <em>grade papers?</em>”</p><p>Beca laughed and shook her head at the ginger. She was as subtle as a sledgehammer. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>The English department was helping the drama department put on the school’s fall play. Beca went into the auditorium one day during rehearsals, sitting in the back row and observing. </p><p>Chloe was stretching up, trying to fix a set-piece just out of her reach. Beca smirked at her.<br/>
Mr. Murphy walked up behind her, shaking his head and laughing. “You need some help?” </p><p>He reached right over Chloe and fixed it for her, standing way too close to her girlfriend. </p><p>The smirk dropped right off her face. </p><p>“You fucker,” Beca muttered under her breath. She heard Chloe laugh out a thank-you, and her jaw tensed.</p><p>Chloe walked right up to Mr. Murphy and touched his arm, muttering something imperceptibly quiet. He leaned in to hear her and they both laughed.</p><p>The fact that Chloe had no sense of personal space applied to everyone, but it was making Beca really fucking annoyed in this instance. It probably made this guy think he had a chance with her.</p><p>Beca got up and left the auditorium, not really interested in seeing someone else have the hots for Chloe. Driving back to her tiny studio apartment, she resigned herself to a night that may or may not include stewing about this.</p><p>The truth was, it bothered her. Beca trusted Chloe. She knew Chloe was acting innocently, just being her usual bubbly self. But it bothered her anyway because if they could just be normal this wouldn’t even be an issue. If they didn’t have to hide it, then the new English teacher wouldn’t hit on her at all because he’d know Chloe was taken. </p><p>Her chest hurt over all the secrecy, and deep down she knew Chloe’s must too, no matter how hard she tried to smile through it all.</p><p>It was sometime in the evening when Chloe called her. Beca begrudgingly picked up the phone.</p><p>“Hey!” Chloe chirped. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Fine,” Beca responded noncommittally. </p><p>“Oh. That’s good. I just got done working on the set for the school play. The kids are really making progress.” Chloe paused, waiting for Beca to respond but met with silence. “Um, do you want to come over for dinner?”</p><p>“You sure you wouldn’t want to invite the new English teacher instead?”</p><p>“Okay, I’m confused Beca.” </p><p>Once again, met with silence. </p><p>“Alright…” Chloe said. “Well, if you want to talk about this, come over and I’ll cook your favorite for you. You’re being weird so I’m going to hang up now.”</p><p>The line cut off. Beca groaned and tossed her phone down. </p><p>Eventually she peeled herself off her couch. Fine. She would go. But the sweatpants stayed on.</p><p>When she arrived, Chloe was in her standard evening position, laying in her hammock with a book in hand. </p><p>“Hey,” Chloe said, dropping her book. “Come here and lay with me.” Beca walked up slowly, stopping at the foot of the hammock. “Still being weird, I see. You going to tell me what’s bothering you?”</p><p>“What’s bothering me is that I stopped by to check out how the set was coming along and Mr. Murphy was padding after you like a lost puppy.”</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> what’s on your mind?” Chloe said.</p><p>Her face turned red. “He’s into you!”</p><p>Chloe laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“I’m not being ridiculous. As someone who is certified into Chloe Beale, I can confidently say that guy is into you.”</p><p>“So what if he is? ‘That guy’ is my coworker. What the hell am I supposed to do about it? Forbid Matt from ever speaking to me again?”</p><p>Beca scoffed. “<em>Matt?</em>”</p><p>“Oh my god. <em>Mr. Murphy</em>. Does that make you feel better?”</p><p>Beca lifted a shoulder and eyed her, leaning against the tree. She made herself look down as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. “All I’m saying is if he ever touches you, I’m going to like, deliver his hands to his mom in a box, mafia-style or whatever.”</p><p>Chloe’s jaw dropped, and she laughed. “You’re such a softie, you know that?”</p><p>“Shut up. I’m not soft.”</p><p>“You so are. It’s what makes it so cute when you try to act tough.”</p><p>Beca frowned. “Nobody touches you, Chloe, no matter what. Do you understand me?”</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, the realization of how deep they were both in sweeping over them. Amusing, but also thrilling in its possessiveness and need. Chloe was hers, and nobody else could have her.</p><p>“Come here, baby. Sit with me,” Chloe suggested—or maybe demanded—without a moments’ hesitation.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Beca stepped up to the hammock slowly, still making up her mind. But Chloe’s mind was already made up—she grabbed her wrist and pulled Beca into her lap. </p><p>Hand firm on Beca’s waist, she pulled her in so she slid all the way against her. Beca protested a little, but it did feel good to be close to her again. Her pulse went nuts in reaction and she had to remind herself she was still mad at Chloe.</p><p>“<em>You</em> touch me.” Wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist, Chloe leaned back into the hammock, dragging Beca down with her. </p><p>The hammock rocked back and forth with the shift. Beca’s chest filled like a balloon, and she wondered if you could want someone so much you’d burst.</p><p>Her eyes flicked down to Chloe’s lips against her will. “Never thought my girlfriend would have such a smart mouth,” Beca muttered. </p><p>Chloe looked at her with a subtle inspection that she could feel in the deepest part of her belly. Her entire body lit up, aware of the sweet smell of Chloe. How soft her skin was, and how close her face was. </p><p>“Since you’re decidedly so concerned about it, I’m going to have to show you exactly what I like to touch. Just to clear up any lingering confusion.” </p><p>Her hand slid down Beca’s back slowly. Beca swallowed right as Chloe’s mouth met hers, slow and indulgent. Gentle and sweet. God, Beca was a sucker for those kisses. </p><p>Dusky light crept under the branches of the trees, casting a muted lighting over them. She paused and pulled back. She couldn’t help thinking that of all the times she’s seen Chloe, she’s never seen her quite like this. </p><p>While Beca was distracted by how red hair looked during a sunset, Chloe’s hands had already stolen inside her waistband. There was no way to stop the sound of pleasure that came out of her. She squirmed and tried to inch away, but Chloe kept her firmly in place.</p><p>“Chloe, the neighbors.”</p><p>“I have a privacy fence,” she said lazily, not stopping the ministrations of her hand. She leaned in and kissed Beca’s jaw sloppily. “God, you’re already so wet.”</p><p>Beca gasped and tilted her head back, cursing herself for arching her back. “They’ll… they’ll hear us.”</p><p>“My walls are thin and you’re not quiet. They’ve heard us before, baby.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>DECEMBER</p>
</div><br/>“So I have something I wanted to ask you,” Beca said. “It’s, uh, kind of awkward.”<p>They were sitting at their Friday lunch station, eating together and supervising the students. Chloe took a bite of her salad, eyes scanning the room casually. They were out of earshot of any of the students, but she checked anyway. Habit. “What is it?”</p><p>Beca smirked nervously, not wanting to let this seem like a big deal. Chloe glanced back at her expectantly. “Um, my dad is coming to town,” she said quickly. “He wants to get dinner. You know, since it’s the holidays and everything.”</p><p>“That’s awesome. When’s he coming?”</p><p>“Tonight... we don’t exactly have the closest relationship or anything after my parents split.”<br/>
</p><p>Chloe nodded, chewing thoughtfully. They’d spoken about it briefly before. She also knew Beca’s dad hadn’t exactly supported her career aspirations to be a music producer when she was younger.</p><p>“I guess I just wanted to know if maybe you would want to meet him tonight?” </p><p>Chloe looked at her in shock. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, really. I mean, it was just a thought. You totally don’t have to. Just an idea.”</p><p>Beca could actually, physically see Chloe’s heart melting over her nervousness. She could also see how hard it was for Chloe to not reach over; just to touch her hand, just to give it a small squeeze. She could see in Chloe’s eyes how much she wished she could.</p><p>Her eyes traveled down and she slowly slid her foot so it was resting over the top of Chloe’s. It was the closest thing they could get. Even that was more than she should dare.</p><p>They just smiled at each other like idiots for a moment before Chloe’s gaze snapped away quickly, her eyes widening.</p><p>“Peter! If you don’t get down off that table right this second—”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>JANUARY</p>
</div><br/>If Beca thought Mondays were torture, they were nothing in comparison to the middle of the week when all you need is Friday. Beca tapped her pen impatiently against the conference table. As far as staff meetings went, she would frankly rather be anywhere else.<p>Principal Davis stood at the front of the table, talking about things that could have been put in an email, just like every other month. </p><p>Chloe sat across the table from her. Beca was ignoring her girlfriend as well as she could, but there was something about not being allowed to look that made looking all the more satisfying. She snuck a glance to see that Chloe had already been looking at her.</p><p>Chloe broke her gaze to look down, and a few seconds later Beca’s phone buzzed. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at her phone under the table. </p><p><b>Chloe:</b><br/>
<em>i missed you last night</em><br/>
<br/>
Glancing over at Chloe, she could see her trying to suppress a devilish smile. As discreetly as possible, she typed her response.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Beca:</b><br/>
<em>missed you too, chlo</em><br/>
<br/>
<b>Chloe:</b><br/>
<em>i can’t wait to get you alone later<br/>
tell me you’re coming over tonight</em></p><p>Beca arched an eyebrow at Chloe. Her phone buzzed again, and she glanced down.</p><p><b>Chloe:</b><br/>
<em>i’m dying to touch you</em></p><p>Beca choked, turning it into a cough to cover it up. “Sorry,” she muttered when everyone looked at her. Shooting Chloe a look, she quickly typed her response.</p><p><b>Beca:</b><br/>
<em>our boss is literally right there.</em></p><p><b>Chloe:</b><br/>
<em>your clothes are coming off the minute you walk in</em></p><p>Her gaze slowly traveled back up, and she stared at Chloe with flushed cheeks. Chloe gave her a tiny smirk before her eyes stole downward. Her phone buzzed again, and Beca made a point of shoving it in her bag without reading it. </p><p>Chloe put her bottom lip out in a pout and Beca had to suppress a laugh. Good or bad, nobody’s attention ever tasted so sweet.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>FEBRUARY</p>
</div><br/>They were standing in the kitchen, cooking chicken fajitas for dinner, when Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. Rain softly echoed against the house, making continuous streaks down the windows.<p>“I’ve been thinking... maybe you should cancel your lease on your shoebox apartment.”</p><p>She paused. “And what, move in with you?” Beca asked, caught completely off guard.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, you’re here a lot, aren’t you? You barely ever stay there and if you do go it’s for mail and laundry, silly stuff like that.”</p><p>What Chloe was saying made sense. It was a totally logical progression from where they started to where they were now. </p><p>If they were in a normal relationship. </p><p>But they were not. </p><p>It struck Beca as so deeply wrong, so deeply unfair, that this was being propositioned to her the way it was. </p><p>She pulled Chloe’s arms away from her body and took a step back. They were talking about living together when half their life was spent in deceit. How did that make any sense?</p><p>Beca was looking at her with such accusation in her eyes. “Please don’t do that Chlo. Don’t fucking do that.”</p><p>Chloe instantly frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“Don’t—you can’t just—” She was stammering now, unable to articulate her frustration.</p><p>“Beca, just rela—”</p><p>“Just relax? Really? Jesus.” The volume of her voice rose in indignation. She ran both hands through her hair, trying to get a handle on it. “You want us to live together when we can’t even tell anyone we’re dating? When we risk our jobs and reputations every time we’re together? Right now, we’re risking it. Say we do it. What then? I move in and start sending my mail to a P.O. Box because we can’t have matching addresses on HR paperwork? We drive to work separately because people can’t know? We never do our grocery shopping together so our coworkers or students’ parents don’t see us? I can fuck you at home but I can’t hold your hand at the park?”</p><p>Smoke started to rise out of the skillet on the stove. Beca grabbed it in frustration and tossed the whole thing in the sink. Shutting the burner off, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. </p><p>More than anything, she was frustrated with herself, because it wasn’t just Chloe. Beca had asked Chloe to meet her dad—she was trying to plan the life she had no right to, too.</p><p>Her anger dissipated into the silence in the room. What was left was just searing disappointment. She wiped at her eyes and looked over to Chloe, who had strings of silent tears running down her cheeks. </p><p>She could tell she’d gone too far by the rigid way Chloe stood. Her eyes reflected so much pain, it just made Beca deflate. “It was a stupid idea. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>Beca knew she was being unfair, but she couldn’t help it. She walked to where Chloe was leaning against the counter. </p><p>“It’s just… someone as amazing as you wants someone like me, and we can’t even plan a life together. It kills me that I have no control over this. It’s killing me, Chlo. This is starting to feel like a sick joke.”</p><p>“You think I don’t know this could all implode in the blink of an eye?” Chloe said quietly. “I’m so tired of pretending, Beca. You have no idea how close I’ve come, so many times, to just giving in, rules and policies be damned.”</p><p>Beca took a steadying breath. She leaned forward and used her hands to cover Chloe’s eyes. “Stop looking at me with those eyes. It’s no fair.” </p><p>“Beca, come on. Be serious.”</p><p>“I am being serious.” </p><p>She let her hands slide down to Chloe’s jaw and pressed her forehead against hers, closing her eyes. Chloe sighed, her breath skating against Beca’s lips. She wasn’t sure this was much better. </p><p>Beca let their noses slide together, and it took her back to the first time they were ever this close. The last day of school, what seemed like so long ago, when they couldn’t stay away from each other any longer. It made the past come rushing back. It made her relive all of it.</p><p>But Beca couldn’t deny the undercurrent of exhaustion they both felt. Knowing they would be lying to everyone but each other tomorrow and the next day and the day after that, all while knowing there was a possibility they could lose everything.</p><p>She pulled back to look at Chloe, noticing a tear traveling slowly down her cheek. The sight of it nearly broke Beca’s heart, but when Chloe saw her staring she swiped at it quickly. </p><p>Chloe gave her best attempt at putting on a brave face, and before Beca could think of something to say, Chloe turned away.</p><p>“We need to find something else to eat,” Chloe said through a tight throat, stepping toward the refrigerator.</p><p>Beca watched as Chloe pulled out a couple of tomatoes, walking over to the sink and rinsing them under the faucet shakily.</p><p>Beca hadn’t been the slightest bit regretful about any of it, not until just now. Seeing Chloe this way, for the first time, she was considering the possibility that this wasn’t good for them anymore.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Chlo. It wasn’t a stupid idea, it really wasn’t. I do want all those things with you. Just… not like this. Not halfway.” Beca reached out to touch her shoulder but stopped short, thinking better of it. </p><p>Through the rain-spattered window, she looked out at her car. “I think… maybe I should stay at my place tonight.”</p><p>Chloe turned around, looking at Beca with the worst mix of surprise and pain in her eyes that Beca had ever seen. </p><p>“Are we…” Chloe began. “Are you—?”</p><p>Beca shook her head. “No.” She wrapped her arms around Chloe, pressing her temple into Chloe’s cheek. She could feel Chloe sigh against her, but it wasn’t necessarily one of relief.<br/>
There was an asterisk attached, and they both knew it. No. Not yet.</p><p>Extracting herself from Chloe’s grasp, she couldn’t look her in the eye. She walked over to the table and grabbed her phone and her keys, her mind numb as she went through the motions as she put her shoes on.</p><p>She walked out the door, not daring to look back.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>School the next day was unbearable. Chloe walked by her classroom, and Beca automatically wished she would poke her head in and smile at her in that way that gets her through any ridiculous, tiring, tedious day with these monsters of teenagers she loved.<p>Chloe was giving her space, and Beca knew that she’d been the one to ask for it. </p><p>She just didn’t realize how painful space was.</p><p>Beca tried not to let her complete and utter lack of control over the situation make her feel defeated, but it did. </p><p>If anything at all defeated her, it was seeing the change in Chloe; the way she tried so hard to still be upbeat and happy for the kids, but her smiles didn’t always quite meet her eyes. The way she and Chloe passed each other in the hallway and Beca could sense the way the distance was hurting her. The way Chloe’s gaze would linger just a second too long until she forced herself to look away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>It was Friday again; cloudy and cold enough to warrant bundling up. Being that teachers were allowed to dress down in jeans and athletic wear on Fridays, Beca was dressed simply in dark skinny jeans and a quarter-zip sweatshirt.<p>At lunch, they walked quietly outside with the students for a chilly game of kickball. Beca and Chloe sat down at the picnic table next to the field, both watching the kids jog out happily. </p><p>Beca glanced over at the hoodie Chloe wore: a dark green Grandview High hoodie that had her name across the shoulders. Heat rose up her neck at the sight of her. Beca gave it to Chloe for her birthday over the summer, and her chest swelled at the memory of how she beamed at Beca when she opened it.</p><p>Noticing Beca’s gaze, Chloe looked over her and smiled. It wasn’t quite her usual smile, but it was still so warm, so familiar. Beca felt it go straight through her. Chloe made her feel so—so <em>defenseless.</em> She’d never met someone who could do that to her before. Her lips tilted up at the edges, automatically smiling back.</p><p>She asked herself the same question she had before—was Chloe worth all the trouble and struggle? </p><p>And looking at Chloe now, just as she’d done before, her soft red hair blowing just so in the light breeze, Beca knew it was always going to be a resounding, soul-consuming yes. One week without her was enough to know there was no walking away from her, whether it was the right thing or not. That central truth was in her very bones. </p><p>“Let’s have a romantic dinner tonight,” Beca said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Will you come to my place?”</p><p>Chloe’s smile grew a little wider. She looked back to the kickball field, remembering where they were. “Of course I will.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Beca spread a blanket out on her living room floor and lit a couple of candles for the sake of ambiance. She leaned down and checked her incense to make sure it was burning right.<p>Chloe loved incense. She claimed she just loved them for the smell, of course. But Beca knew she always, always read the spells on the package, just in case they really work.</p><p>She couldn’t remember the name of whatever she was burning now, but she knew it was supposed to bring luck, love, and friendship. When she read that on the box it didn’t take her long to decide to purchase it. She was in love with her best friend, and they needed some luck. It fit.</p><p>Just in case, she’d read it aloud, too.</p><p>There was a light knock on the door. Beca stood quickly, walking over to the door to let Chloe in. “Hey,” she said, stepping aside.</p><p>Chloe walked in, and there was a noticeable gap in time where they normally would have kissed each other hello. Chloe looked around the tiny apartment, pushing the awkwardness away in favor of curiosity.</p><p>Beca closed the door and followed Chloe to the cushy spot on the floor Beca had prepared, dinner and all.</p><p>“Are those Lunchables?” Chloe asked, her voice laced with amusement.</p><p>Beca looked down at her date-night dinner. “Yeah. That’s okay, right?”</p><p>Chloe was barely suppressing her laughter, pressing her lips together to hold it together. “No, you’re right, that’s really romantic. I love it.”</p><p>The whole time they’d been together Chloe and Beca had been preparing dinners together. This was the first time she never realized that Beca was actually just really good at getting the ingredients out of the fridge and passing them to Chloe as needed.</p><p>They sat down on the floor, and Chloe immediately popped a cracker in her mouth. It was unbearably cute. Beca watched her nervously.</p><p>“Listen, there’s something I want to say,” Beca started. </p><p>“Okay.” Chloe said it as calmly as she could manage.</p><p>“I meant what I said, that I want to move in with you. I want that… and so much more.” </p><p>Chloe softened a little. “I want that, too, Beca.”</p><p>“Right, that’s good.” Beca tried to keep her voice steady. “Um, I just wanted to let you know I’m going to start looking for another job. I want us to be together. I want all of you. Right now it feels like I just have most of you, and I’m not really okay with that anymore, you know? So if you’re ready to do this thing for real… Chloe, I’m ready.”</p><p>Chloe was listening with wide eyes. She opened her mouth, searching for the right words, but this had been the last thing she expected. “Beca, no-”</p><p>“I don’t want this halfway anymore. I want to be able to go to the grocery store with you and not worry about running into Davis. I want to hold your hand and take you on cute dates where someone else cooks. I want to move in and sit outside in that stupid hammock with you every night.”</p><p>“But you love Grandview,” Chloe said softly. </p><p>Beca just shook her head. “Not as much as I love you,” she murmured. “This could be for forever, you know?” </p><p>Chloe pulled back and looked at her for a long moment. She found her voice. “You what?” She blinked in shock. “You love me?”</p><p>Beca paused. </p><p>Oh. They hadn’t said that to each other yet. </p><p>It had just slipped out as easy as air. But looking at her, Beca knew that it was true. It had been for a long time.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. I love you. Is that alright?”</p><p>“Beca,” she breathed, pulling her in for a tear-wet kiss. “It’s more than alright… it’s… it’s everything.” </p><p>She kissed Beca again with an intensity that was so easy to match. Their hands clutched desperately at one another, lips landing wherever skin was left unkissed. </p><p>They took each other right there, between throw pillows on the living room floor. A consummate desire to be one overshadowed everything else. As their hands found each other, Chloe whispered into her neck over and over. “I love you, I love you.”</p><p>They lay there in the afterglow, recovering and holding each other affectionately.</p><p>“You know, sometimes I feel like this was always going to happen,” Chloe whispered into the comfortable silence.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I think we could have met any place in the world, any time in the world, and this is still where we’d end up,” she whispered. Her thumb traced Beca’s bottom lip. “Just like this.”</p><p>Beca’s heart swelled up to what had to be twice its normal size. They lay there, soaking in each other’s skin for a long while. Eventually, Beca rolled over to their forgotten dinner, if it could even be called that, and uncorked the wine.</p><p>Chloe looked at her in amusement. “You could have gotten a better bottle of wine, you know. It doesn’t require any skill.”</p><p>Beca kissed her lips softly. “I’m pretty sure it’s the thought that counts.”</p><p>Chloe pulled her tightly against her, deepening the kiss till the wine was all but forgotten, too. She stopped just long enough to murmur, “I love you,” again into Beca’s lips.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>MARCH</p>
</div><br/>Beca looked at the time. Her cheeks puffed out with an exhale—she had to stop staying at work so late. Under normal circumstances, she really would love to take the lesson plans home, but she and Chloe had a tendency to distract each other. <em>Repeatedly.</em><p>Together, they had decided Beca would finish out her commitment to the school year and to the students, and that at the end of the semester she would tell Principal Davis that this was her final year teaching at Grandview.</p><p>They were still hiding, still waiting, but something about it was so much lighter now. So much freer. Because for the first time, it had an expiration date. Beca gave notice to her landlord that May would be her last month on the property, and after that, it was just Beca and Chloe. Whatever they wanted to do and however they wanted to do it.</p><p>Across the desk, Chloe looked up from her computer. “Getting tired?” Chloe asked.</p><p>Beca’s lips tipped up at the edges. “A little.”</p><p>Chloe closed her laptop. “Come on, then. Let’s go home.” </p><p>Beca’s heart throbbed at the word <em>home</em>. She pressed her lips together, trying not to think about it too much—all the things she wanted but couldn’t quite have yet.</p><p>Soon, though. So soon.</p><p>Chloe stood. When she saw Beca glance back to the ungraded papers with a torn expression, she said, “It’ll still be there tomorrow.”</p><p>As they were walking to the parking lot, they passed by the music room. Chloe paused, her eyes lingering. Her hand tried the door handle to see if it was unlocked. Sure enough, it was. </p><p>Chloe stepped into the dark room and walked over to the piano, sitting down at the bench.<br/>
“Do you remember that song you were singing the first time we ever really talked?”</p><p>“You mean when you were creepily listening from the doorway?”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t creepy, it was… romantic.”</p><p>Beca chuckled. She slid onto the bench next to Chloe. “Yeah, I know what song you mean.”</p><p>“Play it for me?” she asked, eyes soft.</p><p>Beca flipped the cover up on the piano and let her fingers skim across the keys before finding a chord.</p><p>She played the melody, soft and sweet, unable to stop herself from smiling as she sang the words. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chloe looking ridiculously won-over. </p><p>After the last note, Beca stopped and just looked at her.</p><p>“I was thinking… if your heart is set on working somewhere else, why don’t you look for postings for a music teacher?” Chloe asked. “I know you think it’s all boring and outdated songs, but it doesn’t have to be. I’ve been doing some research, and music teachers get really creative these days. You could make it fun and new. Give the kids a class they actually want to show up to.”</p><p>Beca thought about it. She wasn’t sure she could really see herself teaching music, but maybe if she could do it her own way…</p><p>“I’ll… I’ll look into it,” she murmured finally. “Sound good to you?”</p><p>Chloe gave her thigh an affectionate squeeze. “Sounds good.”</p><p>She leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips. They both let out a sigh and chuckled at their shared response to each other. </p><p>Chloe’s lips parted, capturing her lips again, gifting an open-mouthed kiss to her lips. Gravity was working against her. She couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with how lucky she was to have someone like Chloe. Beca melted into it quickly, her hand skating up to Chloe’s jaw as she smiled into it. </p><p>Beca barely registered the clearing of a throat, the lights flipping on and illuminating the room, the way Principal Davis had already seen everything there was to see.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Chloe stared at the living room wall blankly, tears streaming openly down her face. Beca was terrified. She’d never seen Chloe like this before.<p>Beca reached out and touched her leg, hoping to comfort her, or just… see if she would even register the touch. She didn’t.</p><p>“Chloe?” Beca asked quietly.</p><p>She received no response in return. Beca knew there were words to comfort her, she just didn’t know what they were.</p><p>She couldn’t say it wasn’t going to be alright; it wasn’t going to be alright.</p><p>It was—but it <em>wasn’t</em>. </p><p>Chloe planned to spend her whole career at Grandview. She wanted to answer all her students’ questions about college and life and the big scary world that was waiting for them. Chloe wanted to be that one good thing that was surely waiting for them at school tomorrow. </p><p>Except tomorrow, she wouldn’t be. And neither would Beca. Two randomly chosen substitute teachers would be picked to fill their places. The word ‘fired’ was seared into Beca’s mind, and she knew it was burned into Chloe’s.</p><p>Eventually, Beca went to the kitchen by herself. She did the only thing she could think of. She warmed up some hot chocolate, then walked back to the bedroom and pulled the covers back. Once she worked up the nerve, she went back to the couch, took her heartbroken girlfriend by the hands, and guided her back to the bedroom. </p><p>Gently, oh so gently, she slid Chloe between the covers, wiped her tears, and placed the warm mug between her palms. </p><p>She made sure to add extra whipped cream.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Chloe floated like a ghost through the days. </p><p>She hadn’t blamed Beca for the position they were in. She’d just quietly shut herself off from everything. </p><p>And God, Beca wished she would blame her. Anything that would make Chloe feel better. Beca would take all the fault in the world if it meant she could see Chloe smile again.</p><p>The only thing Chloe had said about the firing since it had happened: “The students from my very first year are seniors now. I won’t get to see them through to the end.”</p><p>It killed her that nothing she could say or do would make that any less true.</p><p>Beca did the only thing she could do—she let time pass. It was the only cure she could think of. She let Chloe survive the heartbreak as best she could by simply existing, all the while staying at her side. </p><p>She broke her lease early and moved in the following week, hoping it might throw things into some form of normalcy. But normalcy, she’d learned, was long gone. For now, all she could do was pray that what hurt Chloe now would one day hurt her less.</p><p>She let Chloe cry and wallow and lament, hoping when that day came they could talk about what was next. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Beca’s phone buzzed next to her on the couch. Her dad’s name lit up the screen. They didn’t talk frequently, but he usually made monthly calls.</p><p>She picked the phone up and lifted it up to her ear. “Hey, Dad.”</p><p>They made typical small talk, Beca trying her best not to sound as bored with the conversation as she really was. That was until the small talk veered its way into how work has been.</p><p>“Work?” Beca echoed. </p><p>She looked over to Chloe. Chloe’s expression was flat as she pushed the blanket off her legs and walked out of the room. Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, realizing she couldn’t stall forever. </p><p>“It’s not good, Dad. Chloe and I were both fired.”</p><p>There was a long pause on his end. “Why?”</p><p>She tilted her head back and rested it on the back of the couch, looking up to the ceiling. “Why do you think?”</p><p>“Oh,” he said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>There was another drawn-out silence, and Beca couldn’t help but feel a pang in her chest that she’d probably disappointed him yet again.</p><p>After they hung up the phone, Beca quietly went looking for Chloe. She was standing in their bedroom with her arms wrapped around her midsection. </p><p>Gigantic stacks of books and boxes were piled haphazardly against the walls, still untouched from when they brought Beca’s things over in the U-Haul. If just one of them moved, she thought, the domino effect would engulf both of them in a suffocating mass of literature and junk.</p><p>Beca walked past them to wrap her arms around Chloe, pulling her in and holding her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Another week had come and gone and Beca couldn’t take it anymore, watching Chloe try to piece herself back together.<p>Principal Davis was sitting behind her desk when Beca marched into her office. She did a double-take at Beca before she pressed her paper-thin lips together. “Miss Mitchell, what are you doing here—?”</p><p>Beca cut her off. “I know I’m not supposed to be here. But I just—” she balled her fists up in frustration. “I like teaching, you know, I really do. It’s a decent job and it pays the bills. But for Chloe… it’s her whole heart, it’s all she’s ever wanted to do. You have no idea how much she loves this school. It’s like, ridiculous, how much she loves it. She wants to spend her whole life teaching here. She wants to be, like, some old rockstar teacher? I don’t know, it’s a thing.”</p><p>For the moment, Davis was quiet, letting Beca say what she needed to. Beca let out a heavy breath and relaxed her shoulders a little.</p><p>“Please don’t let her go. I’ll find another job, but she… she loves Grandview more than anything. Please, just… don’t punish her for loving me. She’s not like the rest of us, you know?”</p><p>There was a glint in Principal Davis’s eyes that Beca didn’t fully understand. She would venture to say it was delight, maybe even pride, but she was almost certain her mind had to be playing tricks.</p><p>“The school district would like to offer both you your jobs back along with back pay for the missed weeks of work if you choose to accept.”</p><p>Beca’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit. I didn’t think that was actually going to work.”</p><p>“Not… exactly. The <em>entire</em> law department of Barden University made it known there would be a discrimination lawsuit if both of you weren’t offered your jobs back in full—I couldn’t help but notice there is a Professor Mitchell on the Barden staff webpage. Likewise, you were both going to receive a phone call from the Board of Education by the end of the day.”</p><p>Had her dad really enlisted his coworkers to fight for Beca and Chloe without saying so much as a word to her? </p><p><em>“Both of us?”</em> </p><p>Beca had already come to terms with the idea that her time at Grandview was over. Hell, she’d already been applying to every school within an hour of her. </p><p>“Yes, both of you. Truth be told, I always hated that policy.” Principal Davis’s gaze stole downward to her desk, and she reached for the picture frame sitting on the corner. She turned it and set it down again so the photo was facing Beca. </p><p>An understanding washed over Beca when she saw it. It was Principal Davis on her wedding day with her wife. She smiled knowingly at an utterly speechless Beca.</p><p>Then she said, “Grandview is excited to have you back.”</p><p>Beca stared at Principal Davis for a moment, at a complete and utter loss for words.<br/>
“I’ll let you do the honors of letting Miss Beale in on the good news. Let her know my office is open to both of you to discuss the details.”</p><p>Beca nodded numbly. “I will. Thank you.”</p><p>“And Beca?” Davis started. Beca turned around, taken off guard by her first time. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but Mrs. Taylor is retiring at the end of this year.”</p><p>Beca paused. Mrs. Taylor was the dinosaur who taught music. </p><p>Not really knowing what else to say, Beca responded, “No, I wasn’t aware.”</p><p>“We’re still taking applicants for the position. From what I heard from the hallway, I think you would make an excellent candidate. You’ll let me know if you’re interested in transferring departments, yes?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>JUNE</p>
</div><br/>Summer seemed to have arrived early, the heat grabbing on and not letting go. The air was sun-filled and distinctly contented. Beca stood there, unable to stop herself from smirking at her girlfriend. Chloe was in a red sundress that she’d worn a million times, and yet it still made Beca’s heart pound and her breath come short.<p>Chloe was rushing around, putting her earrings in.</p><p>“Dude, hurry up. We’re going to be late.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes as she leaned over and pulled her heels on. “Okay, okay, I’m ready,” she said.</p><p>They walked out the door and climbed into Chloe’s car, Chloe driving of course. This was how they always drove, so Beca could DJ, obviously.</p><p>They pulled onto the road and set on a familiar route. When she played <em>Special Affair</em>, it earned her a look from Chloe, making her remember the ‘no songs about sex on the way to the school’ rule Chloe firmly enforced.</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Beca protested. “It’s summer.”</p><p>“You know the rules.”</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes, knowing Chloe was too weak to actually withhold affection from her later tonight, but obliged her anyway and skipped the song.</p><p>They pulled into the densely packed parking lot and set off toward the soccer field. “I think we have seats reserved with the rest of the teachers,” Chloe said.</p><p>Chloe took her hand and dragged her excitedly to find seats. She could barely sit still as they sat down. Beca covered her knee as it bounced.</p><p>“Wow, you’re hyper right now.”</p><p>Chloe covered Beca’s hand with hers and interlaced their fingers together. “I’m just so excited for Peter. I can’t believe one of my students is the Valedictorian.”</p><p>After some time passed, Principal Davis took the stage. Her white-blonde spiky hair going in every direction. “Good afternoon, and welcome to the graduation ceremony for this year’s senior class.”</p><p>Chloe looked over to Beca with a huge smile on her face, and Beca’s chest became impossibly tight.</p><p>Eventually, the students all proceeded out onto the stage; the boys in dark green caps and gowns, the girls in white. Chloe was, of course, gushing over all of them. Even Beca would admit to a certain pride washing over her as she watched her students.</p><p>When it was Peter’s turn to take the stage and give his speech, the stadium went silent.</p><p>“Today is the day we leave Grandview forever. It’s the day a lot of us dreamed about- walking out of those classrooms and into the world,” Peter said, his hands gripping the podium, a confident smile on his face. “As seniors, we’re constantly being asked about our futures. But nobody ever stops to ask us one simple question—what do you remember the most about those classrooms? </p><p>“There’s so much to remember... and at the same time, not enough. I’m going to remember you guys,” Peter said, looking out at the students. “The times I laughed so hard I thought I was going to burst. Thankfully it never happened, but you guys tried.” The quiet hum of laughter buzzed briefly, eventually fading out as Peter continued.</p><p>“I’m going to remember the way we kept finding reasons to act like kids even though we’re so close to never being those kids again. I’m going to remember the teachers who taught me to never stop finding those reasons, no matter what season of life you’re in. Shoutout from the class to Miss Beale for letting us drag her out onto the kickball field almost every Friday. It was a sincere pleasure to give you hell out there after a hard test.”</p><p>The crowd laughed good-naturedly. Chloe was beaming up at the stage, tears rolling down her cheeks. They were the kind of tears Beca could handle any day, though. The kind that came from a full heart.</p><p>They had both accepted the Board’s offer to reinstate them immediately, even though her dad made it very clear his friends in the Law department were more than happy to go forward with a lawsuit on their behalf if they so desired. </p><p>But at the end of the day, it wasn’t what she and Chloe wanted. <em>This.</em> This was what they’d longed for all along. To be able to love their jobs and love each other, to not have to choose between the two.</p><p>Beca was sure she’d never forget the look on Chloe’s face when she came home that day and told her the news. It was that type of relentless joy that she’d so badly missed.  </p><p>After the ceremony, when caps had been thrown into the air and everyone was finding their family and taking pictures, Beca and Chloe walked out into the sea of graduates to congratulate them.</p><p>Beca’s favorite student, Sarah, found her. She was in a simple sundress—she was a junior and had another year to go yet until it was her turn to walk across the stage. </p><p>She smiled and said, “I’ll see you in science next year, Miss Mitchell?”</p><p>She pressed her lips together, holding back a grin. “Actually, you’re going to have to sign up for a music class if you want to be in my classroom.”</p><p>“What?” Sarah grinned. “Miss Mitchell, that’s awesome. You’re going to kill it.”</p><p>They said their goodbyes and Beca watched as she walked off to find Peter. Beca and Chloe made sure to make their rounds and congratulate everyone.</p><p>After the crowd had thinned and everyone was leaving for their own celebration, Chloe looked over to her with a soft smile in her eyes. </p><p>“Let’s go home,” she said, squeezing Beca’s hand tightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>special thanks to ellie for fixing my mistakes (and also for shouting things at me!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>